


Ranma 1/2: A Good Old Fashion Ryoga Story

by TowerofBabel



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel
Summary: The weather is humid. Ryoga is hot. Visiting the Tendo Dojo, Ryoga finds kindness in Kasumi. But when Ranma and Akane return home unexpectedly from school and find Ryoga half-naked, Ryoga becomes deep in trouble.





	Ranma 1/2: A Good Old Fashion Ryoga Story

 

 The temperature was sweltering and unusually humid for this time of year. It had just turned Summer, but it already felt like the season had been around for a week.

A strange weather phenomenon overseas was causing the heat wave and Japan was feeling the worse of it.

With his backpack strapped to his naked back, Ryoga wandered. . .and wandered. . .without a clue of where he was going or where he had been, and how to get back there.

He knew he should have asked for directions in the last town, but he thought he knew the right way to Nerima since he had been there many times before. But he should have known not to trust his own instincts when it came to direction; 99.9% of the time he was always wrong.

But by sheer luck, however, he ventured upon Nerima, and wandered its streets. Half-naked, no-one bothered to stare at him; most of the town were in beach wear anywhere, and one more shirtless guy wasn't abnormal. Ryoga had taken off his shirt because of the humid temperature, otherwise it would stick to his skin and make him even more hot.

Sweat dripped down his spine as he lugged his heavy pack through town. Ranma once asked why he carried such a big pack, and what was in it. And with an unadulterated, intense response, Ryoga answered: "None of your business!"

He had everything a person needed when camping in the wilderness and other needed essentials when making long treks. He also had personal items that he wouldn't part from for anything. So it was all necessary. Necessary, but heavy as hell. But if he could carry that bamboo umbrella around, as heavy as it was, the pack was child's play.

As he wandered the streets, alleyways, narrowed corridors, and private roadways, he continuously darted his eyes around for potential threats. Namely: water hoses, sprinklers, and other water hazardous that could turn him into a pig.

Danger loomed everywhere, especially in a heat wave, where water was abundant. But if he could manage to avoid most public places where kids play, he would probably be alright.

Stopping for a moment in front of a residential stone enclosure wall - he didn't know who the property belonged to - he caught his breath, and set his pack down, churning up dirt. The dirt flew up and mixed with the sweat that was gleaming on his body. He cursed, now he was covered in filth.

But he wasn't too concerned. When, or rather, if, he found the Tendo Dojo, he would just slip on his shirt and the dirt would be covered. No-one would know.

"Well, hello there Ryoga, long time no see."

Ryoga let out a small yelp as he heard Kasumi's voice. She stood at the threshold of the residence he stopped at. He read the name plaque out front: Tendo Dojo. He was shocked he hadn't seen that.

"My, you're dirty," she said, looking him over.

Ryoga covered his upper body with his arms, folding them across. He was inappropriately half-naked in front of Akane's eldest sister. "I'm sorry I don't have a shirt on. It's just so hot that I. . ."

Kasumi smiled in her usual happy way. "I'm not bothered, Ryoga. Besides, Ranma prances around here without a shirt on all the time. It shows virility, confidence, in a man, to show his body to others, especially to women." Ryoga didn't feel so bad anymore, but he still covered himself. "But you're a still dirty, and that's never attractive. Come inside and wash up." She sniffed the air. "And I trust you haven't bathed in a couple of days."

Ryoga sniffed, and could smell it too. "Am I that potent?" He lowered his arms. "Thank you, Kasumi. I'll be honored to take you up on your offer for a bath. You've always been kind to me."

"You're like family, Ryoga. You're always welcome in this house." Ryoga followed her as she escorted him into the house and to the bathroom. "Would you like your clothes washed? I'm doing a laundry, and the more the merrier."

Ryoga smiled. "Everything I have, if it's not too much trouble?"

"No, no trouble. While you take a bath, I'll put the laundry on." Ryoga took out all his clothes from his pack, including his underwear. He blushed when he brought them out, but he was sure she wouldn't mind them. "How about the clothes you're wearing? You did say everything."

"But I'm wearing them."

"You won't be wearing them in the bath, will you?"

"Well, no, but. . .then can you please turn around so I can undress?"

"You're so modest, Ryoga." She smiled, then turned around, her back facing him. "I wish Ranma was more like you in that respect."

Ryoga quickly slipped off his pants and underwear, then wrapped a towel around his waist. "Okay, I'm done."

He handed her his clothes and Kasumi bundled them with the rest. She stopped and looked him over for a moment. "You know, you and Ranma and have similar builds. I'm sure Ranma will be happy to lend you some of his clothes until these are dry. We don't have a dryer, I use a clothes hanger. So it might be awhile." Kasumi gathered up the clothes. "In the meantime, you have a bath and relax. Ranma, Nabiki and Akane are at school, and the rest of the household is out. I'm the only one here, so feel free not to be disturbed."

"Thank you, Kasumi. I feel safer already."

When Kasumi left, he filled the bathtub with lukewarm water, despite the hot temperatures outside, and eased into it. It was a shame, however, he couldn't fill it with cold water. But for obvious reasons. Cold water activated his curse and changed him into a little pig.

He had experimented with different water temperatures, and concluded as long as the temperature started out as warm and then turned cold mildly, despite submerged within it, he would not change. A glitch of the curse, so to speak. Only a sudden splash would trigger his metamorphous.

Besides, to order to properly bath himself, the water had to be warm. He wanted to be human to wash. He needed to wash his hair, back, chest, arms, legs and other places. And he couldn't get to all those places if he was P-Chan. His limbs weren't long enough to stretch. And he hated the idea of licking himself clean like most animals do. He had to do it on the rare occasion, but he disliked it.

Fifteen minutes passed. After washing, he drained the bathtub, and ventured outside of the bathroom. "Kasumi, I'm ready for some clothes." She was no where in sight. "Kasumi?" He searched for her, but she was no where to be found. The washing machine was still running as he made his way into the hallway. He thought some clothes might have been laid out for him to change into just outside the bathroom, but there wasn't. _Maybe she's in the kitchen,_ he thought, and ventured down the hall.

He walked into the kitchen, but didn't find her. Instead, he found Ranma. He was making a sandwich with meats and cheese from an open fridge. And there was a tall glass of what looked like lemonade on the counter next to him as he prepared his snack.

"Ranma, what the heck are you doing home?"

Ranma turned, after taking a bite from his sandwich. He impolitely spoke with his mouth full. "School ended early, the A.C broke down. Besides, it's too hot to learn. What are you doing here, and in a towel?"

"Kasumi invited me in. I took a bath. She's cleaning my clothes, too."

"She's not a maid, Ryoga. Clean your own clothes."

"She offered, I accepted." Sudden panic gripped Ryoga. "Wait, if you're home, that means so is Akane. I can't let her see me like this!"

"Relax, Ryoga. She's seen me in a towel many times. It's no big deal."

Anger swelled inside Ryoga's mind. "What did you say? Akane's seen you naked!"

"Hey! That's not what I said, bacon bits! Clean your ears."

"Oh, hi, Ryoga."

Ryoga let out a high pitched yelp when he heard Akane's voice from behind him. He turned around, and yelped again, and his face blushed red. He couldn't move, frozen with fear and embarrassment to the spot, in being only in a towel.

But Akane didn't seem startled to see him. "Kasumi told me about what's going on," she said smiling. "All your clothes are in the washer at the moment. You can borrow some of Ranma's clothes until their ready."

"Well, looks like someone's been rolling around in the dirt like some filthy pig," Ranma sardonically said.

Ryoga growled angrily. "Who are you calling a pig! If I wasn't wearing a towel, I'd make you eat those words."

"Whoa. Naked, in front of Akane. Are you sure about that?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Then I guess I'll just eat this sandwich instead." Ranma took a bite, and then another, until the sandwich was gone. He washed it down with lemonade. "Ah, now that hit the spot."

"I hope you saved enough lemonade for the rest of us, Ranma," Akane said briskly.

"Relax, Akane. Kasumi's gone out shopping. She has a list, and I'm sure lemonade is on it. Jeez, why do ya gotta get so emotional over little things?"

"Because you're not the only one living in this house. There are six of us, not including Ryoga."

"And what about P-Chan? I bet he'd like some lemonade, too. Eh, Ryoga?"

Ryoga growled angry again. "How should I know what P-Chan likes! I can't read animal minds!" He turned to Akane, his expression now subtle. "But if it's not too much trouble, Akane, I would like some. I'm kinda thirty."

Akane smiled. "Of course. If Ranma hasn't drank it all." Ranma stepped out of the warlike path of Akane as she made her way to the fridge. She took the container filled with lemonade out of the fridge and poured a glass for Ryoga.

Ryoga gulped it down; it moistened his parched throat. She offered him another, and he accepted it. It's sugar sweet taste almost made him forget he was wearing only a towel, but he no longer felt embarrassed about it.

Recalling back, Akane had seen him naked countless times before as P-Chan, but that didn't count, and nor did he want it too. He was a man, with a man's genitals. And thoughts, some of a personal nature, often ran through his mind, desires of an uncontrollable nature. Unfortunately, whether it was the coolness of the lemonade, her kindness to him, or the situation, he started to have one of those thoughts now.

He quickly folded in, and started to whimper. He couldn't let her see him this way. He ran out of the kitchen dropping the glass of lemonade.

"Ryoga, what's wrong!"

Akane's voice echoed the kitchen and the outside hallway, as Ryoga squared his back against a wall hidden from view, sporting his embarrassment. He tried to think of something else, but it didn't work. He hit himself in the area, but that only caused him unnecessary pain that did nothing to rectify the situation. Tears rolled down his face. _How could I let this happen,_ he thought. _It's perfectly natural, but not in front of Akane, especially if she's the cause. Think of something else, quickly!_

"Hi, Ryoga," Nabiki said.

Ryoga yelped shockingly. He hadn't even noticed her. Where did Nabiki come from? She wasn't out here a moment ago.

She looked down and suddenly saw the reason for him hiding. He had his hands out in front in an attempt to hide his embarrassment, but she obviously saw through it. And started to laugh.

Humiliated, he ran into the bathroom and locked the door, and started to cry.

_I feel faint! Why did she have to laugh? It isn't my fault! I can never show my face in this house again! Nabiki will tell every body!_

When Kasumi came home, he was still in the bathroom. The washing machine was finished and Akane and Ranma stood outside the bathroom door with some clothes for him. But was never coming out of the bathroom, not after what he did.

"What's wrong, Ryoga?" Akane asked through the door. "Why don't you come out. It's okay, I know."

She knew?! Nabiki had told her! _Oh my god!_

Tears streamed down his face, and he started to cry again.

He loved Akane with all his heart, at first sight. What happened was a normal reaction of his desire of her. But it didn't make it right. Not here. Not in this house. He felt so ashamed.

He had to run away. He had to flee the Tendo Dojo. He could never come back here.

But all his clothes and gear was here. If he ran away, how would he retrieve them? _Under the cover of darkness while everyone is asleep,_ he thought. _I'll sneak in as P-Chan, because he would be smaller, and leave as Ryoga, with all my stuff._

Right now being P-Chan would be better than Ryoga, he could leave out the window -

The door jittered. He had locked it and they couldn't come in, however, if they wanted to, it would be easy enough to bash through the sliding door.

"Hey Ryoga, I got your clothes, man," Ranma said. "You can stop hiding." He banged on the door. "You're wearing a towel, no big deal." He jerked the handle. "Come on, Ryoga! I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Forget it, Ranma! Is Nabiki there?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Akane knows, Ryoga." Nabiki voice phased through the door. "I told her. . .how I accidentally bleached one of your shorts. Sorry about that. I guess I'm not very apt with doing laundry. That's why I leave it to Kasumi."

Ryoga mentally froze thoughtfully. _Bleached a pair of my shorts?_ So she didn't tell her what she saw?

He opened the door, and Ranma threw the clothes at him. Then Ranma ran past him on his way to the toilet. Ranma unzipped his fly and started to urinate.

"Show some modesty, will ya?" Akane pulled Ryoga out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Ryoga held a yellow shirt and pair of dark green pants. They were indeterminately Ranma's, he had seen him wear them once or twice.

As Kasumi and Akane ventured out into the hallway beyond he bathroom, Ryoga quickly slipped on the clothes. Ranma followed them into the hallway after he finished. "Thanks for lending me these clothes, Ranma. I appreciate it. I know we're rivals, but it's a rarity I get some kindness."

"Don't get excited. It's no big deal." Ranma took Ryoga aside, and then said quietly, "Oh, I saw what happened in the kitchen. A martial artist must be observant of his surroundings, including all those around him."

Ryoga gasped. "I'll do anything! Please don't tell her! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! It just happened!"

Ranma smiled, but Ryoga detected a certain sinisterness in it.

Ryoga swallowed nervously.

"Relax, Ryoga. You're a guy like me, these things happen. Let's just leave it at that." Ranma paused momentarily, then said, "But there is something you can do for me; Akane is my fiancée after all."

Ryoga clapped his hands together in forgiveness. "Anything! I'll do anything! As long as Akane never finds out!"

"Get me a glass of lemonade."

Ryoga was taken aback by the simplistic request. "That's it?"

"Freshly squeezed. From a full pitcher."

Ryoga's eyes went wide. "But do you know how long that will take to squeeze lemons to get a pitcher full? Little lone a single glass?"

"Yes, I do. Now get started."

And Ranma grinned balefully.

 END.


End file.
